Story of Another Slayer
by mewdarkangel
Summary: This take place ofter the end of the 7th season. Mari, an Alaskan girl, ends up being the only Slayer in the entire huge state and has to deal with EVERYTHING all on her own with just her friends. Will she be able to deal or will she break under preasure?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I only own the FC's mentioned in this story! I will very rarely mention the origional characters. This is my first Buffy FanFic so please bare with me on this. Please enjoy and review! And this story will be put in first person of my main FC.**

Chapter One

I don't know how it happened and I doubt I ever will, but I, for some strange reason, and some form of supper powers! It just suddenly happened one day out of the blue! I was sitting in class trying not to fall asleep and sudenly I feel this rush of power! I told my friends about it later and they just laughed at my but not now. Not after I punched a hole in the side walk. But I'm getting ahead of my self.

My name is Mari Arisa Dark-Rose. I am a freshman at Lathrop High School, and untill just a few days ago, I was a normal 14 year old happy to have any amazing boyfriend and awsome friends.

As I was saying, I was just sitting in my Math class, right before lunch, on the verge of falling asleep when right as the bell rang, I felt this surge of power and streangth! I thought it was just my stomach talking to me cause I hadn't had time to eat that morning before I ran to school, but as my friends and boyfriend and I were walking across the street to the cafe at the mall across from my school (since freshman are aloud of campus during lunch) I smacked my friend Ryan upside the head for saying something really stupid, as usual, and he flew across the street! I mean he literaly flew! And Ryan is taller then I am! And I am 5'6"! Me, Tom (my boyfriend), and Mae (Ryan's girfriend and my best friend) all ran over to him to help him up.

"What the hell just happened?!" Ryan demanded.

"Don't aske me!" Tom said.

Every one looked at me. "Have you been pumping iron Mari?!" Mae exclaimed.

"No! You guys know that I never work out! All I do is walk a lot!" I said, just as surprised as the rest of them. "I don't know how I did it! But i think it maight have something to do with that wierd feeling I got when the lunch bell rang." As I told my friends about the feeling they all looked at me like I was crazy, witch I am, but that is beside the point! "You guys believe me, right?" I asked, looking from Ryan, to Mae to Tom.

"Well, Mari, it is a little hard to believe. I mean, you sudenly getting super human streangth all of a sudden," Tom said.

"I can't explain it but it really did happen! I mean, you just saw when I barely smacked Ryan upside the head!" I exclaimed, insulted that my own boyfriend didn't believe me.

"She has a point you know," Ryan said, rubbing the back of his head where I had hit him only moments before.

"You ok?" I asked, making sure I hadn't done any perminant dammage.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ I own nothing from Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I only own the FC's mentioned in this story! I will very rarely mention the origional characters. This is my first Buffy FanFic so please bare with me on this. Please enjoy and review! And this story will be put in first person of my main FC.**

Chapter Two

"I still think it is a little too hard to believe," Mae said, shaking her head. "I mean, you were strong enough as it was, so why did you get that kind of streangth? Why not one of us? And why just you?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But I think it might hafve something to do with that freaky creature coming this way!" I pointed and the shark headed creature coming tward us.

"What the fuck?!" Tom, Mae and Ryan yelled at the same time.

"Watch your mouths you stupid humans!" the shark guy snapped back at them.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded, standing between him and my friends.

"I am Aarathorn," the shark guy replied.

"OK, so, what are you?" I asked, a little less cautiously, but not letting my guard down.

"I am a demon," he replied, smiling, showing his many, many, sharp teeth. "A shark demon to be more precice."

"OK, so what do you want?"

"I felt power from here and came to investigate but it is just a bunch of pathetic human high schoolers," he said, turning to walk away.

"Not so fast, Sharky!" I snapped. "You actualy think I believe that bull shit?!"

"I told you, my name is Aarathorn! And you better watch your mouth, human!" he snarled spinning around to face me.

"What you gonna do if I don't?!" I snapped. taking a step forward.

"You got guts kid! I would hate for them to end up being all over the road!"

"I'd love to see you try!" I snarled back.

Then, he charged, and was thorn across the road by one punch. He stood up and rubbed one of his gills.

"So, you are a Slayer. That would explain a few things," Aarathorn said, coming back over to us.

"What the hell is a Slayer?" I demanded.

"A Slayer, the killer of vampires and demons," he explained.

"You mean freakky creatures like you?" Toms asked from behind me.

"Yes, and some a lot worse," Aarathorn continued. "But I should be leaving now. You can get back to your lunch."

As the shark dude walked away I got a feeling that I would be seeing a lot more of him.


End file.
